The subject invention is direct to an article for use against backgrounds of various colors and, more particularly, to an article comprising a first side having markings thereon and a second side whereby when viewed from the first side the markings are of a first color and when viewed from the second side the markings are of a second color.
Various tools and instruments, hereinafter collectively referred to as “instruments” are available to assist users to take measurements or to create drawings. For example, measurement devices are often used in measuring fabrics, wall coverings, map distances, and the like. Instruments, such as a T-square, protractor, scales, and triangles are often used to create drawings. Typically, such instruments include various types of visible markings. Such measurements, however, are often performed on articles having multicolored backgrounds and, depending on the color of the markings and the background, the markings may be difficult for the user to see.
Measuring devices have been developed to enhance the visibility of such markings against a multicolor background. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,346 whereby composition lines are formed of a first line of a first color and a second line of a second color different from the first color, such that the composition lines will be visible against backgrounds of various colors. The first line is preferably of a lesser breadth than the second line, and is superimposed on the second line so that the second line is visible on each side of the first line, and either line will be visible against a multicolored background. Unfortunately, the manufacturing process for this device involves several steps. Further, to insure uniformity in the appearance of the second line on both sides of the first line, the second line must be precisely centered over the first line. Imprecise centering of the second line can result in an irregular appearing composite line that can be confusing to the eye and may interfere with precise alignment and measurement.
Accordingly, a need exists for an article for use against backgrounds of various colors, that has markings that are easily visible against multicolored backgrounds, that can be easily and accurately manufactured, and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.